


New, New Beginning

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [66]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 2X00 (The Christmas Invasion), F/M, Post Regeneration, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: Yet what of Rose?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [brilliantomega](brilliantomega.livejournal.com), who also provided the title. All remaining errors are my own.
> 
> This was inspired by the fact I can never get enough fic that has anything to do with _The Christmas Invasion_ (which was once a serious candidate for my favourite episode ever). All italicised dialogue is from the episode.

_“Yeah, I … I thought, ’cause you changed … you might not want me any more.”_

And what of Rose? Rose, to whom he’s barely spared a thought since he woke up, other than to assume that she’d be there (and the arrogance of that assumption may yet come to bite him in the arse, although obviously he hopes it won’t). He doesn’t even know if she wants to stay with him, now she’s had time at home to think about it.

So he’ll have to do something about it. Something _good_. Because if she doesn’t come with him, if she doesn’t want him, all the wailing and gnashing of teeth in the world will not be enough to express what he’d feel.

He can force the issue, if he wants. He knows enough to keep her with him, willing or no; knows tricks (last carried off, he suspects, by the Master – the less said about _him_ , though, the better) that would bring a willing Rose to his bed each night, if that’s what he wants. (Not that he’ll do anything; if she doesn’t want him, there’s no way he’d force her.)

He _could_ do those things, of course he could (not that he’d forgive himself for doing it, but that’s not the issue at hand). But if she doesn’t love him, if she doesn’t really, _really_ love him, then what would be the point?

_“Oh, I’d_ love _you to come!”_


End file.
